The Chara Dares
by ToXiC cAnDii
Summary: Read and you will find out. I'm just being lazy DX Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning: OOCness
1. Begin!

**The Chara Dares**

**Toxic: **Hey everybody! Toxic Candii here to bring you **The Chara Dares!**

_Nonexistent audience claps and cheers_

**Toxic: **So, here with me today is our cool- and- spicy heroine, Hinamori Amu!

**Amu: **I'm not that type of person!

**Toxic: **But you are the heroine. Next, is our kiddy-king, Hotori Tadase and the guardians!

**Tadase and guardians: ***smiles and waves* Hello everyone.

**Toxic: **Next, is the famous singer *cough*bitch with the brother complex*cough*, Tsukiyomi Utau!

**Utau: ***glares at Toxic* I'm only hear because Ikuto will be here.

**Toxic: **That just proves my point. (-.-) *ties Utau to a pole with a rope* Last, but certainly, positively, absolutely not the least in the human category, our *cough*my*cough* sexy neko boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **Yo.

**Utau: ***tries to bust out of rope*

**Everyone else: ***sweatdrops*

**Toxic: ***suppresses Inner Fangirl* Okay, it's just as the title says, this is where you are able to dare slash torture your most hated and or loved characters from the Shugo Chara series.

**Yaya: **Truth or Dare? That sounds like fun!

**Toxic: **No, Yaya, it's only dares, no truths. Unless someone dares you to tell the truth.

**Nagihiko: **Toxic-san I think you forgot about someone.

**Toxic: **Oh yeah, you may also dare the charas and Easter.

**Rima: **So, where are all these dares?

**Toxic: **Well Rima-chi, we have to wait until a reviewer, you know…reviews…

**Yaya: **I dare Tadase to kiss Amu!

**Amu and Tadase: ***blushing*

**Toxic: ***throws book at Yaya's head* Baka! I already said that the reviewers are the ones who will dare you guys!

**Yaya: ***rubs head*

**Rima: ***indifferent* How long do we have to wait?

**Toxic: ***shrugs* I dunno. A couple of hours? Maybe a day?

**Rima: **I see.

**Utau: ***escapes from rope* Ikuto!

**Toxic: **Oh no, you don't! Amu, take charge! *chases Utau away from Ikuto*

**Everyone: ***sweatdrops*

**Amu: **Uh, please review and dare us?


	2. Dares from InsaneWolf42

Toxic: **Hello and I am back with The Chara Dares! **Sorry I haven't updated, I have been procrastinating and I had a lot of homework. Amu care to read the review?

**Amu: **The first set of dares is from InsaneWolf42

_Ikuto: I dare you to sing I'm a Korean(I Gotta Feeling parody)_

_Nagihiko: I dare you to hug Ikuto_

_Yaya: I dare you to live a day without candy_

_Btw I have a question…Can I make a dare like(that's an example okay?) Ikuto hug me?_

**Toxic: **LOL I know that song! And to answer your question of course you can, all you have to do is ask. Now Ikuto go do your dare! *pushes Ikuto on stage*

**Ikuto: ***sighs*

_Music begins to play._

**Ikuto: **Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring Banana phone. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring Banana phone. I'm a Korean. Oh hello. Remember me, My name is DJ Not Nice. You might remember me from my last record, Ching Chang Chong. You made me very rich. Now I roll in American money. I'm a Korean and I like my Chinese food cooked right, cause they're not giving me the good rice. And the dyke giving me my food looks like a lesbian. I don't like how my beef pork looks like and the last time I ate your food I got the rice chicken beef tofu , Now I poop while I'm peeing. And you might not believe I could fight, I'm a white belt but I have two stripes. I don't like all you little blue eyed dumb white Europeans. I would like to just drink my bud light, maybe bomb a few things in Hawaii and blow up the countries I don't like cause I'm a Korean. I'm not that nice. (Uh uh) I build a bomb (Yeah) Then pick a country (You) And blow it up! I work for NASA (Cool) We look at stars (Wow) You know Apollo, that movie is good! I talk like Ching Chang Chong. Why do you drop on me so much Napalm? I've been trained to kill with my Tai Kwan Do! And my whole continent is a dry cleaning store. Bonzai! I like to play magic cards! You heard of China? I was in charge of China Town in Vietnam. I'm still around, you can come through to play. When I play poker I just throw all my chips in.

Hello, I'm yellow. Just like Homer Simpson. I smoke coke, it's fun. You think I'm joking man? I made a lot of money from Pokemon. I'm a Korean. I think Michael Jackson is a good guy. I don't mind if he sleeps with young guys. Cause in my country we can touch young guys on their penis. And my wife is 13 and cooks my Macaroni N' Cheese so good I got her out on the streets for a good, good price, 10 years ago. I'm not gonna lie (Uh uh) I like it rough (Uh huh) Hilary Clinton let's get it on! (Woo) I have a missile (Uh huh) It's very small (So small) It's in my pants (Hee Hee) I can't get it up (Aww) I bomb New York (Oops) Better luck next time. You heard of London (Uh huh) Not anymore (Aww) I bomb Iran…Oops that's Japan (Not again!) I made a goof, now I gotta start again. I roll the world up in a ball like Katamari. If I bomb your crib, yep sorry. I'm a ninja warrior. I went to Harvard, I bomb Pearl Harbor. I want the whole world to know I'm powerful. ("I am small penis") Everyone! Hit the floor! We all gonna die. Put your head between your legs a say Konichiwa. Death to all! Fuck the world cause I like Tupac. Now the world must stop cause of my small cock. One day, you'll say "Why is everyone dead? Why didn't we do what Kim Jong II said? Now we are all slaves. Monkeys rule this place, It's Planet of the Apes" (Oh okay) I'm a Korean, and I'm not gonna beef with Suge Knight, because I think if he heard my Tupac parody he'd find me and say I was stealing. Hurry up take a picture of me dangling from the balcony. And I like my Chinese food cooked right, cause they're not giving me the good rice. And the dyke giving me my food looks like a lesbian.

_Curtains close and music stops._

**Toxic: **ROFL

**Everyone Else: ***sweatdrops*

**Ikuto: **I'm never doing that again.

**Toxic: **Sorry, but that's not for you to decide. *reads next dare* Ok, Nagihiko go hug Ikuto.

**Nagihiko: **Um, ok. *hugs Ikuto*

**Rima: ***slightly blushes*

**Toxic: **Aww~! How sweet! *takes a picture* Rima are you jealous?

**Rima: **I'm not jealous!

**Toxic: **Whatever.

**Nagihiko: ***lets go off Ikuto*

**Ikuto: ***indifferent*

**Toxic: **Yaya no candy for a day!

**Yaya: **What?!? No candy?!

**Toxic: **You heard me.

**Yaya: **Aww**.**

_Yaya goes through a painful yet sad day without any candy to comfort her._

The Next Day:

**Toxic: **So how was it, Yaya?

**Yaya: ***in a corner suffering from withdrawals*

**Toxic: **Um, okay? Well that's it for now, send some reviews with dares people!

**Everyone: **Bye and have a happy Thanksgiving!

**Toxic: **One last thing as a prize for being the first reviewer, you get a free month's supply of pockey! *sends pockey to InsaneWolf42* Now we're done, bye!


	3. Love, Hate, and Toxic Gets Dared!

**Toxic: ***sleeping*

**Utau: **Wake up! *hits Toxic's on the head*

**Toxic: ***glares evily at Utau* What. The. Hell.

**Utau: ***backs away slowly*

**Toxic: **Ok, the first dares are from Raenah.

_Lol this is really funny. I have a few dares of my own. *Grins evily*Ikuto: I dare you to kiss Amu in front of : I dare you to admit your feeling for NagihikoNagi: I dare you to tell Amu your little : I dare you to kiss 's its from me (for now)! :D_

**Toxic: ***grins at dares* You heard her Ikuto, go kiss Amu.

**Amu:** *blushes* Wh-What?!

**Ikuto: ***grins like a pervert*

**Toxic: **Hold on one second. Utau get over her!

**Utau: **What is it?

**Ikuto: ***kisses Amu*

**Amu and Utau: ***wide-eyed and blushing*

**Toxic: ***takes a picture*

**Utau: ***passes out from shock*

**Ikuto: ***pulls away* Well, that was fun.

**Toxic: **Yes it was. Now Rima go tell Nagihiko your feelings for him.

**Rima: **What feelings are you talking about? *blushes slightly*

**Toxic: **You know, those uncontrollable feelings of love.

**Rima: **I don't love him!

**Toxic: **Just say "I love you", Goddamn it!

**Rima: **No!

**Toxic: ***evil glare* Do it or else.

**Rima: ***shivers* I love you, Nagihiko.

**Toxic: **Say it like you mean it!

**Rima: **I love you!

**Nagihiko: **Aw, thank you.

**Toxic: **That's more like it. Now it's time for you to reveal your secret to Amu, Nagi.

**Amu: **What secret?

**Nagihiko: **E-eto. How do I say it? Remember how I said I was Nadeshiko's twin brother?

**Amu: **Uh-huh.

**Nagihiko: **Ok. I lied, I was Nadeshiko the whole time. I had to disguise myself as a girl to learn how to dance as a part of my family tradition.

**Amu: **…..

_Awkward silence_

**Toxic: **Ok….let's move on to the next dare. Ikuto be a dear and bring Yoru out for me.

**Yoru: ***taking a nap*

**Ikuto: ***yanks Yoru's tail* Get up.

**Yoru: **What was that for? Nya.

**Toxic: **Good you're awake. Now where's Miki?

**Miki: **I'm right here. *floats toward Toxic*

**Toxic: **Ok now Yoru go kiss Miki.

**Miki: **EH?!

**Yoru: **There's no way I'm kissing her! Nya!

**Toxic: ***evil glare* What was that?

**Yoru: **Nothing, I swear!

**Toxic: ***back to normal* Good. Now kiss Miki.

**Yoru: ***kisses Miki*

**Miki: ***face turns red*

**Toxic: ***takes a picture* How sweet! Ikuto, would you like to read the next dares?

**Ikuto: **Sure. The next dares are from amuto/kukaya.

_Yes! I've been waiting for one of these stories. Hehehehe...Ikuto: propose to Amu! :DYaya: Toxic, you have to get Kukai here first. then make them kiss!AMUTO/KUKAYA FOREVER! 3_

**Toxic: **Yay another Amuto fan! Though I think I would like the anime/manga if there were some BL or yaoi.

**Everyone: ***gives Toxic a weird look* _I don't think I want to know what BL or yaoi is._

**Toxic: **Ok, Ikuto go propose to Amu-chan.

**Ikuto: ***kneels on one knee and opens a small box* Hinamori Amu will you marry me?

**Tadase: ***goes into emo corner*

**Amu: ***speechless*

_More awkward silence._

**Toxic: **Right, let me get our dear athlete, Kukai. *snaps finger and Kukai magically appears*

**Kukai: **Uh, where am I?

**Toxic: **You are in the Dare Base.

**Yaya: ***gasps* How did you do that?

**Toxic: **I'm the writer, duh. Now that you're both here, kiss!

**Kukai: **If I kiss her I can leave right?

**Toxic: **Depends on if the reviewers have dares for you.

**Kukai: **Ok. *kisses Yaya*

**Yaya: ***face turns red*

**Toxic: **Ok enough making out for one day. The next dares are from amulet spade.

_This dare is for Ran, Daichi, Miki, and Yoru._

_They must be locked up in a small closet for 12 hours. :)_

**Toxic: ***shoves Ran, Daichi, Miki, and Yoru into a small closet* Have fun! :D

_12 hours later._

**Toxic: **So what did you guys do?

**Miki: **It was cramped in there we couldn't do anything!

**Yoru: **That's because you're so fat, nya!

**Toxic: ***ignores Ran and Yoru fighting* So what did you do?

**Ran: **Since it was so cramped we ended up sleeping and played word games.

**Toxic: **That's it?

**Daichi: **Pretty much.

**Toxic: **Ok. The last set of dares are from InsaneWolf42!

_Wi*munches pockey* Sugar Rush!!Ikuto: Hug me!Nagihiko: Get Rima to cut Amu's hair!Toxic: Hug Yaya!Rima: Give me CANDY!! And scissors! So that I can rule the world!Tadase: I get to rule the world not you! so now get into your emo corner!Amu: Repeat after me: "I hate Ikuto! Go out with Wolfie-chan(that's me)!_

**Toxic: ***lets Wolfie-chan in Dare Base*

**Wolfie: ***glomps Ikuto* Yay! *lets go* Bye!

**Ikuto: **She hugs hard.

**Toxic: **Nagi, you must convince Rima to cut Amu's hair.

**Nagihiko: **Um, ok. Rima, Amu said she wants you to her hair.

**Rima: ***cuts Amu's hair*

**Amu: **Rima?! Why did you just cut my hair?!

**Rima: ***on the brink of tears* But I thought you wanted me to cut your hair.

**Amu: ***looks into a mirror* I guess it doesn't look too bad.

**Rima: **Really?!

**Toxic: **Enough of the sentimental friendships, already!

**Ikuto: **Speaking of sentimental, you have to hug Yaya.

**Toxic: ***le gasp* I've been dared!

**Ikuto: **Well you're technically part of the cast now.

**Toxic: **True. *hugs Yaya*

**Everyone: ***shocked*

**Toxic: **I don't see why everyone is so shocked. I never said I hated Yaya, she's just fun to pick on. (^-^)

**Everyone: ***sweatdrops*

**Rima: ***sends Wolfie-chan candy and scissors*

**Toxic: **Tadase, Wolfie-chan now rules the world.

**Tadase: **M-my dream! *goes into emo corner*

**Toxic: **That's weird and funny at the same time.

**Amu: **I hate you Ikuto! Go out with Wolfie-chan!

**Ikuto: **Amu you're so cruel! *goes into emo corner with Tadase*

**Toxic: **Wow. That's all for now, bye!


	4. WHEN DID THIS BECOME A XOVER!

**Toxic: **I AM NOT DEAD! *bows* My deepest apologies for not updating in forever. I've been really busy with school and life in general so I don't know how often I can update the series. So can you guys please not overwhelm me with dares, but I do appreciate them.

**SC cast: ***sweatdrops* _I guess our vacation is over._

**Toxic: ***evil grin* You got that right.

**SC cast: **_Oh my god, she can read minds._

**Toxic: **Well, I am the authoress so I can do that. Anyways, the first dares come from WolfLoverLisa.

_Me: Yay! Love the dares so far! Okay my first dare (or would it be dares?) is for these couple to make out for a minute (or more) in a closet (different closets people) and have it all be (Amu x Ikuto)Kutau (Kukai x Utau)Rimahiko (Rima x Nagihiko)Kaiya (Kairi x Yaya)SC Cast: O.O WHAT!Ikuto: Yes!Oh and have Tadase make out with a random gay guy for same amount of : : Muwahahahaha I'm soo and I dare Ikuto to take me out on a : Why I thought you support Amuto?Me: I do but I still think you're the hottest and coolest character on the show and I'm a mega fangirl. And that's it. Wow this is one long review... -.-' sorry bout' that_

**Toxic: **I'm glad you like the dares. You guys heard the lady get in those closets. *shoves said couples into individual closets*

**Tadase: **What about me?

**Toxic: ***thinking about a random gay to put Tadase with* Lussuria.

**Tadase: **Eh? Dare? [1]

**Toxic: **Lussuria is the sun guardian for Varia from my favorite anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Crossover time! *snaps finger and a flamboyant gay appears*

**Lussuria: **Mou, where am I?

**Toxic: **You're in the Shugo Chara Dare Base, Luss-chan.

**Tadase: ***shivering* I have to kiss him? *pointing to Lussuria*

**Toxic: **Sorry Tadase, but the dare said a random gay guy and Lussuria was the first guy that came to mind. *pushes Tadase and Lussuria into a closet*

**Tadase: **IYAAAAAAA!

_A few minutes later._

**Toxic: **So, how'd it go?

**Couples come back flustered with swollen lips.**

**Toxic: **What about you Tadase?

**Tadase: ***traumatized*

**Lussuria: **He has such a cute body, small and fragile just my type.

**Toxic: **Don't get too excited Luss-chan, you have to go back before Xanxus gets really pissed.

**Lussuria: **Ah you're right. Bye-Bye! *goes back to the world of Reborn*

**Toxic: **He somewhat creeps me out. Oh, and Ikuto you have to go on a date with our kind reviewer. Don't ask why either she already explained why.

**Ikuto: **Fine.

_Ikuto and WolfLoverLisa go on a fun date. First, they meet at the park. Then, they go shopping and out for ice cream. Lastly, they go to the movie theater._

**Toxic: **So how was the date?

**Ikuto: **I'll admit I had fun, but she kept hugging me.

**Toxic: **I see. Now we have a kind review from Raenah.

_LOL Like a million thumbs up! Thank you for putting me in! :D Somebody actually cares. I love the story, especially the Amuto :D_

**Toxic: **A million thumbs up to you for daring. I'm glad to hear that you love the story and the Amuto. I was inspired to do this by another story similar to this called _The Hitman Dares _by Emotive Gothika for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, too bad it ended though.

**SC cast: **_So that's where this weird story came from._

**Toxic: **I heard that. Next dare is from -xanthosis-

_first dare: make Kukai come back! he has to ask Utau to be his girlfriend. then three seconds later, make him break up with her by saying that he thinks she's ugly and has a bad voice!(note: not a dare! I have nothing against Utau, I just hate Kutau. it's so overused. go Kukaya! :D)second dare: Tadase has to try and serenade Amu. (Tadamu sucks, but it'll be hilarious to watch Tadase fail. :D)_

**Toxic: **One Kukai, comin' up. *snaps fingers and Kukai appears*

**Kukai: **Again.

**Toxic: **Yes, again. You have to ask Utau to be your girlfriend. Then, break up with her.

**Kukai: **Um, okay?

**Utau: **I heard my name, now what do you want?

**Kukai: **Will you be my girlfriend?

**Utau: **Fine.

_Three seconds later._

**Kukai: **Utau, you're ugly and you have a bad voice.

**Utau: **Whatever.

**Toxic: **Okay, Tadase are you done being traumatized?

**Tadase: ***shivering in the emo corner*

**Toxic: **Get out of the emo corner. Amu said she wants you to sing to her.

**Tadase: ***stops shivering* R-really?

**Toxic: **Yeah, now go over to Amu and sing your little heart out.

**Tadase: ***kneels on his right knee in front of Amu*

**Amu: ***confused*

**Tadase: **Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii? (_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_) Isogashii nara, gomen. (_If your busy, sorry._) Sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi de ii. (_Just a little, hey, a little while._) Oshaberi ni tsukiatte. (_I want to talk with you._) Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka? (_What can I do? What's the point?_) Etto, gameru demo suru? (_Um, What game should we play?) _Shiritori shi yo? (_Word games?_) Shiri to 'ri', 'r'n. (_Daqui-"ri", "Ri"-n._) Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne….. (_I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this…_) Onaka suka nai? Nani ga tab tai? (_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_) Eto, atashi mizu de ii ya. (_Um, I don't have water._) Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta. (_Take yours off the monitor._) Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto. (_I have to simulate distance._) Sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara. (And yet I watch that idiot.) Nodo ga kawaii te koe de nai. (_My throat is dry and I can't speak._) Puha, dou shiyou? (_Sigh, what to do?_) Ano ne, jitsuha ne… (_I'm being honest, you see._) Dame da, yappari kowai no. (_No good, it's as scary as ever._) Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni. (_I want to convey my feelings._) Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no.(_Why is it so hard?)_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii? (_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_) Isogashii nara, gomen. (_If your busy, sorry._) Sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi de ii. (_Just a little, hey, a little while._) Oshaberi ni tsukiatte. (_I want to talk with you._) Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka? (_What can I do? What's the point?_) Etto, sore ja ja janken shiyo! (_Um, ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!_) Jakenpo aiko, desho. (_Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think._) Gomen ne, tsumaranai ne. (_I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring._) Onaka suka nai? Nani ga tab tai? (_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_) Eto, atashi mizu de ii ya. (_Um, I don't have water._) Ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo. (_See, even if it's sudden._) Okashii tte omottara, gomen. (_It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry._) Bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no. (_Maybe it's surprising._) Demo ne, kii te hoshii, e-eto… (_But, I want to hear, err…_) Puha, dou shiyou? (_Sigh, what to do?_) Ano ne, jitsuha ne… (_I'm being honest, you see._) Dame da, yappari kowai no. (_No good, it's as scary as ever._) Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni. (_I want to convey my feelings._) Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no.(_Why is it so hard?)_Ano ne, jitsuha… (_I'm being honest, you see_) A ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano (_I-I, I, I, I, I_) Ano ne, anata ga, aa, (_Hey, you are, umm_) Atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi (_I, sorry, wait, I-I_) A ta, atashi, ano, ano ne (_I,I, um…hey_) Anata ga, su… (_You are the one I li…_) Ano, jitsuha %*, atashi, ata (_Hey, honestly %*, I, um_) Atashi ano, ano, ano ne (_I, um, um, hey_) Anata ga, aa (_You're, um_) Atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne (_I, sorry, wait, he-hey_) E Eto, atashi… (_Umm, I…_) Anata no koto ga…! (_You're the one that…!_) Ano ne atashi anata no koto (_Hey, I, you're the one that I_) Ano ne atashi anata no koto (_Hey, I, you're the one that I_) Atashi wa anata ga… (_I, to you…_) Su, su, susu, susu, su….su (_Li, li, li-li, li-li, li….li_) Susu susu, su, su, su, su (_Li-li-li-li, li, li, li, li_) Suu, wa…. gomen, wasure te (_Lii, sigh…Sorry, I forget_) ….Matte! (_Wait!_) Su, su, susu, susu susu (_Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li_) susu susu, su…su…su (_Li-li-li-li, li…, li…, li…li_) Su, su, susu, susu, su… su (_Li, li, li-li, li-li, li….li_) Suki, Daisuki! (_Like, I love you!_)

**Everyone: **(O.O)

**Toxic: **I must admit I like the song "I like you, I love you" by Rin Kagamine.

**Amu: ***blushing* Etto…

**Toxic: **Alright not so sure if that was a fail or not. Anyways, the next dares are from dattebayo4321.

_haha, nice, okay, my dares!1. amu, I dare you to go to a luxurious hotel with Ikuto, get a honeymoon suite, and then make Tsukiyomi babies (XD, total Amuto fan)2. Rima, I dare you to go on TV, take a mic, and say, "I LOVE NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!" (and rimahiko fan)3. Nagihiko, I dare you to watch Rima on , I dare you to go out on a date with Kukai (and Kutau fan!)5. Ikuto, I dare you to call a church and a priest, then take Amu's hand in marriage!6. Tadase: I dare you to umm...not be emo, emo people are awesome :O7. Yaya, I dare you to make a house out of candy!8. Kukai, I dare you to try to act al ninja type!, Miki, Yoru, and Daichi, I dare you to dance with each other! (and by other, I mean Ran and Daichi, with Miki and Yoru)and 10. Suu, I dare you to cook me something!update!_

**Toxic: **Sorry dattebayo-chan but as the writer I do have to right to deny dares. I'm an Amuto fan myself, but Amu is way too young to be having sex. So as a warning to the reviewers no inappropriate dares. If you want me to change my mind you're going to need some serious persuasion skills. (Bribery doesn't count or does it.)

**SC cast: **_She actually has morals?_

**Toxic: **I heard that. Anyways Rima get your tiny ass on T.V.! *kicks Rima out Dare Base* And Nagi sit down in front of the T.V. for me.

**Nagihiko: **Okay? *sits in front of T.V.*

**Random Reporter: **In other news ther-

**Rima: ***steals microphone* I LOVE YOU NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!

**Toxic: **I didn't think she'd actually do it.

**Nagihiko: **I think it's cute.

**Toxic: **Aww, I'll make sure to tell her that. Blonde bitch! And I don't mean Tadase.

**Amu: **Then that means you're talking about Utau.

**Toxic: **Correct, Amu-chi.

**Utau: **Well, what do you want?

**Toxic: **It's not really what I want, but dattebayo-chan wants you to go on a date with Kukai.

**Utau: **Didn't we break-up?

**Toxic: **And?

**Utau: **Never mind. Kukai you're taking me out for ramen.

**Kukai: **Why?

**Toxic: **Gosh! So many questions! To answer these questions and any others, IT'S A DARE!

**Everyone: ***sweatdrops*

**Kukai: **Fine.

**Toxic: **Ikuto, go call a priest.

**Ikuto: ***calls priest*

**Toxic: **Don't forget the other part of your dare.

**Ikuto: **I won't.

**Toxic: **Good neko boy.

**Ikuto: ***takes Amu's hand* Hinamori Amu, I shall take your hand in marriage.

**Amu: **Wh-what?

_Random priest appears_

**Toxic: **Right over here priest, this is our lovely couple.

**Priest: **I see. So I will now begin.

_One boring scene later._

**Toxic: ***snoring*

**Yaya: **Wake up! *shakes Toxic awake*

**Toxic: ***Hibari death glares at Yaya [2]* You better have a good reason for waking me up.

**Yaya: ***shivering* I-I just wanted t-t-to tell you t-they were going t-to k-k-kiss.

**Toxic: **What? *readies camera*

**Priest: **You may now kiss the bride.

**Ikuto: ***kisses Amu*

**Toxic: ***takes picture* Aww, how sweet! Onward, to the next dare! Tadase get out of the emo corner….or else I'll have to xxxx your xxxxxx then xxxxx and feed it to a dog. [3]

**Tadase: ***scared out of his mind* H-hai!

**Kiseki: **What are you doing? You are a king! You shouldn't be listening to a peasant!

**Tadase: **B-but if I don't she'll xxxx my xxxxxx then xxxxx and feed it to a dog!

**Kiseki: **(O.O)

**Toxic: **That's right, Kiseki. And just who is this peasant you're referring to?

**Kiseki: **Oh, no one.

**Toxic: **That's what I thought. Next dare! Yaya build a house out of candy!

**Yaya: **Roger!

_Many failed attempts later._

**Rima: **Aren't you going to check on Yaya?

**Toxic: **Nope.

**Rima: **Why?

**Toxic: **Because I can perfectly predict what's going on without checking on her. Yaya ate half of the supplies, but then suddenly decides to build the house. When she tries to hammer the walls she will hit her thumb instead, start crying, then go to Amu for sympathy.

**Amu: **Yaya it'll be okay, it's not a bad injury.

**Yaya: **B-but….IT HURTS!

**Rima and Toxic: ***deadpan*

**Toxic: **Looks like someone owes me 30 bucks.

**Rima: **We never made a bet! Besides we don't know if that whole story is true.

**Toxic: **Good point, let's go ask Yaya. Hey, Yaya how did the construction work go?

**Yaya: **Well, I ate half of the supplies because it was so tempting. Then when I started to work the hammer hit my thumb. *sobs*

**Toxic: **Like I said, someone owes me 30 bucks.

**Rima: **_Like I said_, we never made a bet!

**Toxic: **I want the money by Friday. Okay Kukai, be a ninja!

**Kukai: **Like in the comics?

**Toxic: **Sure, whatever you want.

**Kukai: **Cool. *runs into the dressing room*

_One Kukai changing scene later._

**Kukai: ***comes out wearing an orange jumpsuit* Dattebayo!

**Toxic: **(O.O) *busts out laughing*

**Kukai: **Well, you did say it could be from the comics.

**Toxic: **Whatever.

**Kukai: ***runs around doing random exercises*

**Toxic: **Weird, but for Kukai that's normal. *grabs stereo* Ran and Daichi must dance together so must Miki and Yoru, if you know what's good for you. *plays random song* (too lazy to think of a song)

**Miki and Yoru: ***moves around awkwardly*

**Ran and Daichi: ***dancing happily*

**Toxic: **Kawaii! God I feel like a weaboo. Anyways, Suu you have to cook something for Dattebayo-chan.

**Suu: **Okay! *cooks Dorayaki [4]*

**Toxic: **Did you make some for me to?

**Suu: **Mhm. *gives Dorayaki to Toxic*

**Toxic: **Thanks Suu. Such a good chara. *sends the other Dorayaki to Dattebayo-chan* Nagi do me the favor if reading the next dares. *noms on Dorayaki*

**Nagihiko: **Sure, these dares are from princessembryoamu:

_hey here are some dares please publish them1kairi eat a chameleon2amu i dare you to kill tadase3ikuto have sex with amu now that tadase is gone muahaha4kukai i dare you to lick the toilet bowl5rima sing you belong with parody just a zombie6nagihiko can i call you nagi?7nagihiko charanari with kiseki if it dosen't work do it again until it worksi'm done_

**Toxic: **Wow, I totally forgot about Kairi. *snaps fingers and Kairi appears along with a chameleon*

**Kairi: **Where am I?

**Toxic: **The Shugo Chara Dare Base. Jeez, I need to shorten that from now on I'll call it the SCDB!

**Kairi: **Okay, but what am I here for?

**Toxic: ***shoves a chameleon down Kairi's throat*

**Kairi: ***chokes on chameleon*

**Toxic: ***runs away* If he's dead I'm NOT going to juvie! But anyways, Amu you have to kill Tadase.

**Amu: **What? How? Why?

**Toxic: **Like I said it's a dare and how about Higurashi style. You should cook something for him but sneak a needle in it.

**Amu: **B-but I c-can't!

**Toxic: **Well, I guess we have to do it the old-fashioned way. C'mon Amu let's go get a knife, stab him countless time, put the body in a garbage bag, and throw it in the sea.

**Amu: **(O.O) That's terrible!

**Toxic: **I guess Amu doesn't have that blood-lust in her veins like I do. And I said this in the previous request, I'm not going to do it. Besides, think about the one whose going to have to clean the mess up. So, anyways Ikuto you have to lick a toilet bowl.

**Ikuto: **Um, wh-

**Toxic: **Like I said it's a dare. Don't get mad because you didn't get to do you know what with Amu-chi. Now go lick a toilet bowl.

**Ikuto: **I don't want to.

**Toxic: ***Hibari death glare*

**Ikuto: ***sighs* Fine.

**Toxic: ***tries to suppress laughter*

**Ikuto: ***unwillingly licks toilet bowl*

**Toxic: ***bust out laughing* Oh my God, that's hilarious! Don't you agree Kusu Kusu?

**Kusu Kusu: ***giggling to herself* Of course I do!

**Toxic: **At least, someone has a sense of humor in here. *pushes Rima onto the stage*

_Music begins_

**Rima: **Looking out the window as it rains. My stomach rumbles, I'm hungry for some brains. Nobody understands my pain. Everyday at school, I walk down the hall. I flash a smile and wink at my crush, Paul (Nagi). He runs to the boy's room to hide in a stall. He's the school editor, I'm a predator. He eats cheese and I eat arteries. I'm dreaming 'bout the day, when he'll stop running away and he'll see what's underneath, looking past my razor teeth. If he could be with me and feel the way that I feel. I promise he will not be my next meal. There's more to me, but to him I'm just a zombie. Be with me and feel the way that I feel. I promise he will not be my next meal. There's more to me.

_Music ends_

**Audience: **( o.o)

**Toxic: ***laughs nervously* Ok now to move on, princessembryoamu would like to know if she could call you Nagi.

**Nagihiko: **Of course.

**Toxic: **There you have it, princess-chan. Now I find this dare to be interesting, Nagi you have to chara nari with Kiseki.

**Utau: **It is possible since I did it with Dia and Amu did it with Iru and Eru.

**Nagihiko: **I guess I'll give it a try. Come on Kiseki.

**Kiseki: **Don't order me around, you commoner.

**Nagihiko: **Chara Nari!

**Toxic: **Nothing happened.

_A few more Chara Naris later._

**Nagihiko: **Chara Nari! **

**Toxic: **I'm surprised that actually worked.

**SC cast: ***nods in agreement*

**Toxic: **Well that's it. Sorry once again for not updating, bye!

* * *

[1] I mean the Japanese word for 'who' not the English word.

[2] This is another reference to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! because Hibari is the cold, loner character in the series with an epic glare.

[3] I want you guys to tell me what you thought I said :D

[4] Dorayaki- Sweet filled pancakes


End file.
